


Seacrest Academy

by AudaciousAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor
Summary: A royal highschool au thingy.Trigger warnings: Major character death, homophobia, murder, abusive parents(?) manipulation (is that a trigger?), threatening and (possibly) detailedish description of blood.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

I started my day as normal: breakfast, tidying up a little, then settling back to scroll through the internet until lunch. After lunch I decided to check the mail. I had the normal junk mail. I shuffled through it mindlessly until a pastel pink envelope caught my eye. I dropped the rest on the counter and opened the odd letter. It read:  
'Lord Virgil Lua,  
We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted into Seacrest Academy. Classes start on the 17th of August. Orientation is on the 10th. You will be assigned a roommate based on ranks, so they will be another Lord, as to not have feelings between the different ranks because that is socially unacceptable.  
Sign at the bottom so we know you got the letter.  
Sincerely,  
Ruler Tessa Swan'  
Seacrest Academy? Lord? I was no Lord, and had never heard of a 'Seacrest Academy'. I tossed the paper into the stack with the junk mail and started bingeing a new show.  
«»«»«»«»«»  
The rest of the week a got a light pink envelope everyday. I started getting uneasy. How did they know I hadn't signed it?  
«»«»«»«»«»  
Tuesday the 4th of August. About a week before this orientation for the ominous Seacrest Academy.  
A knock rand through my apartment. I opened the door. There was this guy in a light grey suit outside. He bowed to me for some reason.  
"May I come in?" He asked in a French accent.  
"Nope. Don't know you." I started to close the door, but he put his foot in the doorway.  
"Then at least have this." He handed me a small package, the same colour as the letters I'd been receiving. "And please, please sign the bottom of the paper enclosed." He turned to leave, then spun back around. "Oh! And don't even try to tell anyone where you're going."  
I looked at the package in my hands and glanced back up to decline the gift, but the mysterious man was gone.  
I entered closed the door and opened the package. Inside there was a peacock quill, some book about royalty, a silver tie and another one of those damned notes. I opened it and signed the bottom, now knowing there was no way out. The paper rolled up and disappeared, but a new note was in the box. It read:  
'This is your introductory package from you roommate. You must figure out who they are at the masquerade ball (also known as orientation). Fill the box with three items you wish to send them so they can identify you.'  
I sighed and put a hoodie, a package of black eyeshadow and a picture of headphones in the box. The box the disappeared with a soft poof noise. What the hell kinda academy was this?


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Roman Sanders

I'd gleefully packed my bags on the morning of my 16th birthday, despite knowing it would be the 28th of July before I got my letter.  
Today was the 28th though, so I'd finally get my acceptance letter though. I'd be admitted to Seacrest Academy. I could hardly sleep the entire night before.  
The letter arrived early. I didn't even bother reading it and just signed the bottom. It was my destiny to be there. A box appeared on my table. I'd already selected the three items to send to the academy (I'd picked one of my sashes, a self portrait of myself and a crown) so they could pick me a squire as a roommate. I honestly didn't know why I couldn't have another person of my status to discuss formal affairs with. Instead I'd have someone with no real destiny, who's only going to be helping some knight.  
Remus, my twin, came bursting into my room proudly holding out a light green envelope. I held up my gold one in response.  
"You got in as a Duke?" I noted.  
"Yeah, but I got in. You got in as what?"  
"A Prince obviously."  
"Ha! They're going to pair you with a Princess!"  
"I'm gay!"  
"Yes, but you know how the academy is." For once Remus sounded minimally sympathetic.  
"After we clear up I'm Roman Sanders then I'll be picking out my own partner."  
"Being a Sanders only gets you so far, and remember if word gets back to mum and dad then you're fucked."  
"So what if they're homophobes? They'll get over it! We need more gay princes anyways." With that I packed my box and it was gone. I turned and Remus was gone too.  
Why hadn't he been sorted as a Prince? We were twins, shouldn't we be the same thing? I was pondering this when a servant knocked on my door.  
"What do you want?" I whipped around towards the door.  
"Your parents are throwing a feast in your honour for making it into Seacrest."  
"One second." I opened the box that had reappeared. Inside there was a small cat plushie, a scrap of light blue fabric and an empty journal. This was going to make finding my squire was going to be fun with this little information.  
«»«»«»«»«»  
I followed the servant down stairs to where my parents sat. Remus was there too, although he didn't look happy about it.  
"Honey!" My mum greeted me. "Congratulations!"  
My dad cleared his throat. "Son, as you know we've been a chain of princes for several generations now. We're thrilled you can continue the legacy."  
"That makes the entire family!" My mum smiled lovingly at me.  
I glanced at Remus. He gave me a quick smile then looked away.  
"The entire family?" I asked. "What about Remus?"  
"Hm? Oh, him. You see, he's not anywhere as good as you dear, he'd never suit a throne." My mum shot a disappointed glare towards Remus.  
"That means not the entire family." I pointed out.  
"Well all the important family then. Is that better?"  
Remus's eye pleaded with me to just stop, so I did.  
"Yes, all better..." My voice trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Knight Janus Adler

I glanced at the silver envelope on my table. I knew what it was and I didn't want it. A box was next to it. I was very tempted to open it even though I knew what it was too. The envelope my acceptance letter to Seacrest, the box my future roommate's package containing three items. It was true I'd applied to Seacrest, but I had thought I'd be denied. I knew there was no way out at this point, it had already been four days since the letter came.  
I sighed and opened the envelope, no use in procrastinating anymore. I glanced over the paper and forged some random name out of habit. The paper disappeared, then reappeared. I read the addition under the line you were supposed to sign on, which I should note was now empty. The note read 'Sign your own name, Knight Janus Adler.' I rolled my eyes and signed my name.  
I then moved onto the package. Inside was a stick of deodorant, a small mace and a fake moustache. As of any of these were helpful for finding a danged roommate at a freaking masquerade party.  
I sighed and placed a fake snake scale, a two faced coin and a printed out story of Janus the Roman god. The box was then gone.  
I sat down, as my snake curled around my arm.  
"I wonder if I can bring a snake with me to Seacrest?" I decided I'd ask at orientation, and if the answer was no then I'd just smuggle him in anyways. His golden eyes matched his gold scales, much like the ones on my face.  
There was a knock on my door.  
"What do you want bitch?!" I screamed.  
"Your fucking dinner's ready you little ungrateful shit!" My dad bellowed back from the door.  
I scowled as I went downstairs to collect my half burnt pasta.  
"Gonna thank me bitch?" My dad glared at me.  
I ignored him and went back to my room, slamming the door shut with a loud thud. I'd be glad to get away from here the second I could.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Logan Kessler

I looked at my black suit with a dark blue tie and mask. Not a fancy mask, a plain blue mask that covered just enough to pass for the orientation and masquerade ball. I knew that this was my chance to get a higher education. My chance to get somewhere spectacular. My chance to not end up like my family, barely scraping by with next to no education. They had no money, but if they did they'd spend every penny of it to get me into college. Since that wasn't an option though I applied to this mysterious prestigious Seacrest Academy. I could find next to no information on it, but it couldn't be worse than no further education.  
«»«»«»«»«»  
Orientation was very crowded. I'd assumed since it was a prestigious school there wouldn't be hundreds of people.  
"Hello new students!" A female voice rang through the room. The voice was greeted with applause. I looked up towards the stage. There was a lady in a slim silver gown that seemed to ripple as if in a light breeze, despite there being no wind in the entire room. She had her long raven coloured hair plaited. "To all you new students who don't know, I'm your ruler, Tessa Swan! Now it's time for the dancing to stop and you will be given one hour to find your roommate!" Everyone ran around frantically, despite having a full hour ahead. I saw several pairs already sitting together, they must have gotten a headstart from when they first got here.  
The three things my roommate sent me: a hoodie, eyeshadow and an image of headphones. These were typical for introverts, so the obvious place to look was away from people.  
At a glance no one appeared to be alone. After several minutes of looking I noticed a guy sitting in front of a window, all alone. I went over to him.  
When he noticed me he didn't say anything but glanced out the window. I noticed he wore ripped jeans, a band hoodie and a plague doctor mask.  
"Hello." I offered. He gave me a glance of acknowledgement. "Would you happen to like to listen to music?" He nodded. "Through headphones perhaps?" He nodded again. "And I can see you like hoodies." He glanced at his shirt, then looked back out of the window. "And by chance, would you be the one who sent the hoodie and eyeshadow?"  
"Why does it matter?" He shot me a glance of uncertainty.  
"Because if so I'm your Roommate. Lord, uh, what's your name?"  
"None of you beeswax."  
"Would it help if I told you my name?" He shrugged in response. How the hell was I supposed to get to know my roommate if he wouldn't talk to me? "My name's Logan."  
"You can call me V I guess."  
Well that was something I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Squire Patton Falke

I ran around the party excitedly searching for a prince. I wasn't quite sure why I'd be paired with a prince, but hey, no complaints here!  
Everyone bounced around trying to find their roommate. All their masks were great! My mask was of a white cat. A hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see a guy in a white shirt and pants and a red sash, which matched the highlights on his golden mask. He wore a golden crown too.  
"You. You're my squire." The guy pulled me over to a table. "Name?"  
"I'm Patton, but my friends call me Pat. Who are you?" I smiled at the guy.  
"I am Prince Roman Sanders." A few people glanced over here. Whispers and pointing fingers followed the glances. More and more people looked over here.  
"A Sanders?" "Prince Sanders?" and such comments were heard all around. Roman gave a very princely wave to the crowd. A girl passed out nearby. Roman looked offended for a moment then stood.  
"Yes, you have been blessed to be at this lovely Academy at the same time as Prince Roman Sanders."  
Applause answered the prince. I smiled, I liked this guy. Of course, I didn't know why him being a Sanders was a big deal, but he seemed like a nice guy.  
"A Sanders?" The crowd parted to reveal Tessa Swan.  
"Could anyone other than a Sanders be this fabulous?" Roman asked.  
Tessa didn't comment, but gave Roman a look of disappointment. Roman didn't seem to notice.  
"What's a Sanders?" I asked Roman once the crowd had gone back to trying to find their roommate.  
"The Sanders are the only family who have been in power for several centuries, and are still ruling. You should be thrilled you get to room with moi."  
"I certainly am glad I get such an awesome kiddo for a roomie!" He glanced at me when I called him kiddo, but that was normal, most people had to warm up to the nickname.


	6. Chapter 6

Duke Remus Sanders

I didn't even try to find my roommate, I couldn't remember what rank they were supposed to be. I stayed over by the door, ready to leave if it was necessary. Soon enough after everyone started to look for their roommate I heard Roman making some big to do about being a Sanders. I'd heard Tessa address him, she must be thrilled to get to train a Sanders. The door opening wrecked my train of thoughts. I looked to see who'd left. It was Tessa, hurrying down the hall with some guy in a bowler hat in her wake. A snake was wrapped around the man's arm. I glanced back at the ball, then quietly followed the two down the hall. Was a roommate really as important as stalking the ruler of this academy?  
The pair went through a large crystal door I ran and caught my foot in the door so I could hear them.  
"I will not have a Sanders at my school again!" Tessa hissed.  
"And I need to know this why?" The guy answered.  
"You were reluctant to come, but you'd rather be here than back at your house. To stay here I need you to befriend this Roman Sanders."  
"If I don't you're sending me back home?"  
"Obviously. Oh, and your roommate will help you."  
"Considering you pulled me from orientation, I don't know my roommate." The guy sounded irritated.  
Tessa chuckled. "Come on in Remus."  
I paled, how did she know. Against my better judgement I went in.  
"Hi?" I felt my voice quiver, despite my effort to stop it.  
"Remus Sanders. Welcome to Seacrest Academy." A smile tugged at Tessa's lips. "Duke Remus. Always living in Prince Roman's shadow. Tell me, how does that feel?" I didn't say anything so she continued. "How would you like to be rid of him forever?"  
"I really don't think-"  
"Prince Remus." The guy cooed. "Has a nice ring to it. It sounds almost as good as Knight Janus, which by the way, is me." He pulled his mask off, revealing a half snake, half man face.  
"You're... Oddly sexy." Janus looked stunned for a moment, then regained his composure.  
"Going to help him or I could send you home too?" Tessa offered.  
"I'll help." The words 'Prince Remus' echoed around my head. It did have a nice ring to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Virgil Lua

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I sat up. I was in some relatively large light purple bed. The walls were pastel blue, which I could see easily since there was no furniture other than the bed, a small bookshelf and a desk over in the corner. Where the hell was I? I felt my heart beat speed up as I stumbled out of the only door I could see. The world seemed to spin around me. My stomach ached. My knees shook, as I fell to the ground. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I tried to push them away, but they wouldn't let go.  
"Shhhh. It's going to be okay." The person whispered as they wiped the tears from my eyes. I felt the tears run down my cheek as I leaned into whoever was holding me. I didn't know how long I stayed there, but the person was warm and it brought my heart rate back to normal, so I guess it was good. I finally looked up at the person holding me. It was Logan.  
"Logan." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.  
"Yes V?" I felt his breath in my hair.  
"Why're you here?" I tried to sound annoyed, but that was hard when I was curled up next to him.  
"To try to stop your panic attack, but since you seem to be fine now I'll go on about finishing fixing my breakfast."  
I wanted to protest, having someone hold me was nice for a change, but if I did I could get hurt yet again. My thoughts drifted back to my last boyfriend. He acted nice enough, so I'd moved in with him, which made my parents disown me. I'd started to notice subtle things about him hiding secrets, like he always wanted to know the exact time I'd be home and told me to call fifteen minutes before I got there. I'd written my suspicion off as paranoia, until one day I forgot to call and came in to see my boyfriend with another guy. I'd grabbed my stuff and moved out. Since then I'd never trusted anyone.  
"Hello?" Logan's voice pulled me back to reality. "Did you hear anything I just said?" I shook my head in response. Logan sighed. "Schedules come in today. Classes start next week. You have the rest of this week to go get your stuff and move in."  
"What if I didn't come back?" I asked.  
Logan shrugged. "Once you've been accepted there's no way out."


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Roman Sanders

I hadn't slept much the night after orientation. I knew that was a result of being overly excited about being at Seacrest, but who wouldn't be excited about a school of high class people? People who understood the troubles of being royal? They would understand it wasn't all fun and games. They would understand the work behind running a kingdom. I mean, they had too since they're like me, right? Well, almost like me. They won't be Sanders. They will almost be on my level, but not quite. I would be the highest rank here!  
My thoughts were interrupted as Patton opened my door.  
"Hey Roman! Glad you're up! I ordered eggs, they'll be here soon." Patton was a morning person. That was just great to go with my staying up till three in the morning and probably falling asleep at my desk. I'd hoped to do my sleep schedule some good by actually going to bed after the ball, but as aforementioned, it didn't work. Patton was standing in the doorway, just kinda staring at me.  
"Thrilled with being roommates with Roman Sanders?" I asked. Patton shook his head.  
"I have no clue why a Sanders is such a big deal, but good for you kiddo."  
I opened my mouth to explain, but someone knocked on the door to our apartment. Patton wondered off to go get the eggs.  
After breakfast I decided to go see Ruler Tessa, to explain that I was gay and therefore need a prince, not a princess. Seeing as I was a Sanders I should have no problem, even if Tessa was a huge homophobe.  
I entered her large crystal office. She didn't look up from her work as she addressed me.  
"Roman Sanders. What brings you to my office?"  
"I just wished to inform you, Ruler Swan, that I'm gay, and as a result of that, need a prince and don't need a princess."  
Tessa froze in the middle of whatever she was doing. Her head raised with a dangerous expression on it.  
"Mr. Sanders, I do believe you know who I am?"  
"You're Tessa Swan, Ruler of Seacrest?"  
"And since you know that, and you come from a long line of royalty, then you know whatever I say goes, yes?"  
"Yes." I didn't like where this conversation was going. I certainly hadn't expected anything other than her immediately accepting it.  
"So this means, if I say you're going to be with a princess you will be with a princess." Tessa's eyes were narrowed with disgust. I hadn't realized she was this homophobic.  
"Do you forget I'm a Sanders?" I shot back. "And the Sanders are the strongest monarchy around, which means I can have whoever I want."  
"Mr. Sanders, must I remind you your entire family doesn't support your being gay? Must I remind you that you have no leg to stand on?"  
"Then what if I just leave? Your reputation is ruined for losing a Sanders."  
"Where would you go, Roman? You can't go back to your family, they don't accept quitters, much less when they quit because they're gay. This is also assuming you actually get out. You of all people should know, there is no out. Now you will go back to your apartment and you will never bring this subject up with anyone ever again. Understood?"  
I felt my arms shake with rage, but I couldn't defy her, that would only lead to more problems. I gave a stiff nod and stormed from her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Knight Janus Adler

I briskly strolled down the hall, Remus Sanders in tow.  
"Janus?" He asked.  
"Sir Adler, to you."  
"But you're my roommate!" Remus complained loudly. I spun around.  
"You better be quieter! You'll get us caught!" My eyes narrowed.  
"As if Ruler Swan didn't send us herself!" Remus snapped at me.  
"Just because Tessa sent us doesn't get us out of detention if we're caught! You know she can't get involved, it would be bad for her reputation." I continued on down the hall. Remus was now silent.  
We entered the prince dorm area. I slipped behind a curtain and Remus followed.  
"What're we hiding for?" He asked. I sighed as my body started morphing. Soon enough I looked like Roman. Remus let out a little yelp and I covered his mouth with my hand.  
"If anyone sees us I'm just showing my brother my dorm now." I hissed at Remus.  
We found Roman's room quick enough. I pulled a small lockpick from my pocket and in seconds had the door open. Inside there was another guy. A guy in a blue polo shirt, khaki pants and glasses.  
"Roman you're home!" The guy came over and gave me a hug. My muscles tensed. I stiffly patted him on the back, then pushed him off.  
"Uh, Roman, weren't you going to show me your room?" Remus asked from behind me. The guy in blue let go of me.  
"Who's this kiddo?"  
"I'm Remus, Roman's brother. Surely he told you?"  
"Don't recall him ever saying he had a brother." The guy shrugged. A look of hurt flashed across Remus's face, but was gone in an instance. "I'm Patton, by the way."  
"Nice to meet you." Remus mumbled. "Anyways, lots of catching up to do, come on Ro!" Remus grabbed my hand and drug me into Roman's room.  
"Why the hell did you not let me speak?" I whisper yelled at Remus.  
"I dunno." Remus shrugged. "Now what exactly are we doing here again?"  
I sighed. "As if I haven't told you three hundred times already! We're here to get Roman's schedule so we can figure out when he'll be where so we can get him properly kicked out."  
"Your schedule came while you were out Roman." Patton called from the door.  
"Bring it here then." I demanded, doing my best impression of Roman. Patton came in with a small package. A fingerprint scanner locked it shut. Damn Roman. Tessa assured me he'd have it open by the time we got here.  
"Uh, Roman, I need to go. Care to walk me back to my dorm?" Remus shot me a look.  
"Sure, whatever." I set the package on the bed.  
«»«»«»«»«»  
"Why wasn't it open?" Remus asked once we were safely back in our dorm.  
"Apparently Roman went out this morning. I'll check in with Tessa later." I ran my hand through my hair.  
"That's sexy." Remus mumbled. It was low enough tone most people wouldn't be able to hear, but the snake ear combined with my extraordinary allowed me to hear. I turned away as my cheeks heated up.  
"I have work to do." I said as I went into my room, cheeks flaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Logan Kessler

V had left to go get his stuff from his old apartment. He seemed to have the notion he could escape and never come back. I was leaving my room as I saw Roman Sanders storming back towards the prince dorms. He shot me a glare for no apparent reason, other than he was pissed. I knew then and there I was not going to like Roman Sanders.  
I shook my head and started towards the cafeteria for lunch. I wasn't very hungry, bur skipping meals was bad.  
I passed Roman again on the way back to my dorm. This time he had another guy with him, and his mood seemed to have improved quite a bit since I last saw him. He did seem in a hurry though. He was headed over towards the knight dorms.  
I was minimally surprised he had a knight friend, after all he didn't seem like the kind of guy to associate with anyone other than princes.  
Once back in my dorm I found a package on my bed. Logan Kessler was written on it in light pink. I opened it to find my schedule. I made a mental note of all my classes.  
If I had my schedule, then that meant V had his. V wasn't home, so I could go and see what his name was.  
No, that was childish... But would it hurt? All I was getting was his name, not anything like his credit card or his phone. I decided it was fine. I mean, it was only a glance, right?  
I went into V's room. Sure enough there was a package on his bed. I walked over and read the name. Virgil Lua. Virgil was a nice name, and the guy seemed nice enough himself.  
The door opened behind me. I spun around, almost falling over on Virgil's bed.  
Virgil stared at me from the door. His backpack fell off his shoulder.  
"I can explain." I started, cursing myself for coming in here without permission. It was so out of character for me. What pushed me to do it?  
"Get out of my room!"  
I obeyed and headed for the door, still wondering what had possessed me to go in there in the first place. Virgil slammed and locked the door behind me. I sighed and went into my room to go read.


	11. Chapter 11

Squire Patton Falke

"Back so soon?" I asked as Roman entered our dorm. He didn't answer. "Roman you okay?" I started to get up from where I was seated on the couch, but he motioned me to stay seated.  
"I'm fine." The words were a lie. I didn't know exactly how I knew, but I did.  
"What's going on kiddo?"  
"Nothing!" Roman snapped. He muttered something else under his breath, but I couldn't hear what it was.  
"If you need someone to talk to I'm here." I said softly. Roman nodded, then turned his back and went into his room. I could've sworn I heard him crying inside, but whatever he was doing, he needed space.  
I felt my phone vibrate. I turned it on to check the message.  
'A creature has escaped. Everyone stay in your dorms. If you're not in a dorm get to the nearest one and lock the door. The issue will be resolved shortly.'  
Roman rushed out of his room.  
"You got the message too?"  
"Yeah, but I'm going to stop the beast and see if I can catch the eye of a prince and- princess, let me correct my statement." He looked as if it pained him to say princess. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he was already gone. I got up to lock the door when some guy and Remus came in.  
"Oh! Hey again Remus!" I greeted as I locked the door. "This your roomie?"  
Remus nodded.  
"I'm Knight Adler."  
"Squire Patton." I returned. "Is there-"  
"Is Roman here?" Remus cut me off. I shook my head. "Where is he?"  
"He said he was going to go fight the creature."  
"Damn him." Remus mumbled. "He's gonna get himself killed on of these days."  
"Well then we'll just hang out in his room. No need to bother you." The knight said, dragging Remus off to Roman's room. I was going to object, but Adler shot me a look and I stopped in my tracks. I heard rustling around in Roman's room, but despite wanting to go in there the look Knight Adler had given me stopped me from actually doing so.  
I hoped everything was going to be okay. To ease my mind I turned on an animal show. Soon enough I felt myself drifting to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Duke Remus Sanders

Me nor Janus could find Roman's schedule. We'd searched everywhere.  
"Did he take it with him?" I asked.  
"Why the hell would he take it with him to go fight the manticore?" Janus rolled his eyes.  
"A manticore? How did you know what was let out?" I stepped back as Janus whipped around.  
"Do you think it just happened to escape? In Seacrest Academy? I don't think so. Tessa had me let it out to distract Roman so we could find his damn schedule which we once again can't read."  
"Maybe we should ask Patton-"  
"Damn you for suggesting it!" Janus snapped. "As if we could bring Roman's roommate into this! The entire school will worship Roman because he's a fucking Sanders!"  
"What do you have against us?" I shot back defensively. Janus's eyes flashed with rage. Damn he was hot when he was angry.  
"Just find the damned schedule."  
I wanted to push, but could see that Janus was ready to let it go, and I knew if I pushed I'd probably end up back home. I leaned against a wall as I shuffled through one of Roman's sketch books. There were doodles of all sorts of guys. I recognized a few: Patton, Janus and myself. There were several more, but none I knew. There seemed to be quite a few of this one guy though. No one I'd ever seen. I decided it was better not to ask Janus who it was, I'd just pester Roman later.  
"Here's the schedule." Janus said, pulling a sheet of paper out if a drawer. There were more doodles of this guy over the schedule. "Don't just stand there!" Janus hissed. "Take a picture of the schedule or something!"  
I did as I was told. We heard the door to the dorm open and Janus shoved the schedule back in the drawer. Roman opened the door to his room.  
"Remus." He acknowledged. "And someone else?"  
"Knight Janus Adler." Janus introduced. "Remus is my roommate. When the alarm sounded we were coming over to meet you and ran here, only to hear you were out there battling the ferocious beast. Pray tell how you defeated it?" Janus lied so easily. I wished I could do that.  
"Talk about my achievements? Absolutely!" Roman then launched into this dramatic story of how he slayed the manticore. I zoned out, soon enough falling asleep on Janus's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Virgil Lua

The first day of classes. My anxiety was high. Very high. I didn't know it was possible for me to be more anxious than I already was on a day to day basis. Logan and I hadn't been on speaking terms since I found him in my room. Classes start today. And to top it all off, I had no clue what the hell my classes were. I had looked over my schedule, but then I'd misplaced it. I could ask Logan, he was a Lord and would probably be in all my classes. Then again probably not cause this Academy was fucked up.  
A soft knock on my door pulled me from my musings.  
"What do you want?" I asked as Logan poked his head in.  
"Class starts in fifteen."  
"What class is it?" I asked, even though I really wanted to hold my grudge. Just because I was asking what class we had wouldn't make him think we were back on talking terms, right?  
"'Being a Lord 101.'" Logan answered. "Have your book for it?"  
I shook my head. "Haven't been to get them."  
"Better sit next to me in class then. We can share."  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
We did sit next to each other in class. A little closer than necessary, but Logan didn't seem to notice.  
"Virgil Lua! Logan Kessler!" A sharp voice scolded. I jumped. The professor of the class stood over me and Logan. I was suddenly aware of my head on Logan's shoulder and his hand in my hair. I quickly pushed Logan off me. He fell out of the chair with a yelp.  
"Mr. Uh, what's your name?" I asked. I was panicking internally, and hoped he couldn't tell.  
"Lord Alex."  
"Well Lord Alex, I'm terribly sorry," The sarcasm dripped heavily from my apology. "But I forgot to get my book, so Logan and I had to share, and I didn't sleep well so no surprise I fell asleep in class, and beyond all that I quite frankly don't wanna be here."  
Logan ushered a much more heartfelt apology and promised to make it up.  
Lord Alex then asked the least expected question. "Just to be clear on something else, there's no romantic interests between you two?"  
"No!" I said quickly. Maybe a little to quick.


	14. Chapter 14

Prince Roman Sanders

First day of classes. Today was the day to make an impression. Patton was following me on the way to my first class.  
"Don't you have a class to go to?" I asked.  
"Not really. A squire is just kinda around to assist with random things, so who better to help than a prince? That is, if you don't mind?" Patton looked so hopeful, I couldn't say no.  
"I guess you can tag along."  
The first few classes of the day went well. We were at lunch when I had a rather outrageous and crazy idea, but it might just work.  
I grabbed Patton by the wrist and pulled him along with me up on to the stage. I pushed whoever was up there talking out of the way.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered to Patton as I pulled him close. I pushed our lips together. His muscles tensed, but then relaxed as he kissed me back. The room was dead silent.  
I felt someone grab me and rip me away from Patton. Remus had Pat, Janus had me.  
"Got a problem bitch?" I hissed.  
"Yeah. Its about your height and just as gay." Janus spat the word 'gay' as if it tasted foul.  
I leaned my head back as close as I could get to his ear. "I've seen the way you look at Remus. You may fool everyone else, but you're just as gay as me, just with less fabulousness." I smiled as Janus tightened his grip on my wrists.  
"Janus c'mon, Tessa won't wait forever." Remus started marching Patton off towards the door. Janus pulled at me, but I wouldn't budge. He threw all his weight towards me, but I sidestepped. He went sprawling to the floor. I ran towards Patton and Remus.  
"You should've calculated better bro." I kicked him in the balls and caught Patton as he let go. I fled the cafeteria, sprinting towards our dorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Knight Janus Adler

"I'm sorry." Remus mumbled as we walked towards Tessa's office. "If I hadn't've let go of Patton then Roman wouldn't have gotten away so easily."  
"You fucked up real bad." I agreed.  
We entered Tessa's office.  
"Janus, I expect you have quite a story to tell, since I see no Roman Sanders?"  
"Couldn't get him to move. He's too strong." I shrugged. "Ran and kicked Remus in the balls, so he let Patton go."  
"Do tell why he had Patton and wasn't helping you restrain Roman for our little meeting?"  
"Oh you don't know?" I'd assumed she knew. "Roman kissed Patton on stage."  
"The audacity of kids these days, thinking they can like whomever they want. Soon enough if they start being gay the royal bloodlines will die out. We can't have that, can we?"  
"No, that would mean anyone could come to power." The words disgusted me. I was all for a republic with LGBTQ+ rights, but if I disagreed with Tessa she'd send me home. That wouldn't go over well, so if staying in the closet is what I have to do then so be it.  
"Remus, go on to your dorm. Janus will be there shortly."  
I'd honestly forgotten Remus was there, but he left as he was told.  
"Janus, you know Remus is a Sanders, yes?" When I nodded Tessa continued. "I want him gone. Use him to rid this school of Roman then get rid of Remus too. This entire school would be better off without them. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. And feel free to remove any other nasty gay students while you're at it."  
I nodded, then made a beeline towards the door. Any gay students? Sure I was in the closet, but if it got out I'd be fucked.  
I made it back to the dorm and went in. No Remus. Where the hell was he?


	16. Chapter 16

Lord Logan Kessler

Virgil was in his room, like normal. He hadn't come out after classes. He'd went in there the second he could. I could've sworn he was having a panic attack, at least that's what the heavy breathing and sobbing implied. I tried knocking on his door, but he didn't answer. I sighed and sat outside of his door.  
"Virgil, if you need me you know where I am. Sorry about earlier. I understand if you wanna change roommates. I honestly have no clue why that even happened. I've never fallen asleep in class before today. I'm really sorry if you feel uncomfortable around me now. I'll leave the book outside your door so you can study whenever you want." I left the book outside his room. A few minutes later he stuck his arm outside and pulled the book inside.  
I started rereading Les Mis. I assumed I'd been reading for a couple of hours when Virgil came out of his room.  
"Logan...?" He hesitated as we made eye contact. "Logan... Can you maybe study study with me? I'm having some trouble focusing."  
I patted seat next to me in answer. He came over and sat down right beside me. I felt the warmth of his body against me.  
We went over the material we were supposed to be studying. Even after I closed the book Virgil didn't move.  
"Lo..." His voice trailed off.  
"Hm?"  
"Logan..." He tried again, but he was almost asleep.  
"Shhhh." I whispered. "You're tired, get some sleep." Virgil nodded as he once again drifted off on me.


	17. Chapter 17

Squire Patton Falke

Roman had apologized so many times for kissing me. I kept assuring him it was fine. Roman was apologizing again.  
"I really am sorry about the whole kissing you thing. I was just trying to prove a point to Tessa."  
"Ro, it's fine." I decided to actually confess my whole feelings on the kiss. "I actually enjoyed it."  
"Yeah but- wait what?" Roman was startled.  
"Roman, I'm gay. I'd been wondering if you were, now I know."  
"You sure there was no problem? I mean I didn't even ask beforehand or anything!"  
I pulled Roman into a kiss. "Does this answer your question?" I whispered into his mouth. Roman mumbled something incoherent. I assumed it was a yes since he didn't pull away.  
"Am I interrupting anything?"  
I jumped back from Roman. Dang me for not paying attention. Janus was leaning on the counter.  
"How the hell did you get in our room?!" Roman hissed.  
"Oh you know, on business for Tessa, have access to anything I need." Janus shrugged.  
"And you need access to my room why?"  
"Tessa wants to see you Roman. I'm here to escort you there."  
Roman grumbled but followed Janus out the door.  
I sighed and switched on the animal channel. Surely Roman could handle himself, he was a Sanders for crying out loud. Even though I knew he'd be fine, I was still worried.  
I heard a door open and looked around. It was the door to Roman's room. Remus was walking out.  
"Hey Ree!" I said enthusiastically. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement as he left our dorm.  
My thoughts kept drifting to Roman. Surely he wasn't actually in love with me. He's a Prince, I'm a Squire. The two don't mix. My brain kept debating things of that nature as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Duke Remus Sanders

Roman was in his meeting with Tessa and Janus. I wish I knew what was going on in there. I wasn't allowed in. I sat on a bench outside, waiting. Surely they wouldn't be too much longer, it had already been an hour and a half. Soon enough Janus came out.  
"Think you took long enough?" I asked. He shrugged and started towards our dorm. "Why aren't you talking to me?" I whined, walking behind him. "C'mon, we share a dorm! You have to talk to me!"  
Janus stopped walking and turned around. "We don't share a dorm anymore! Roman seemed to be under the impression we're in love so Tessa is switching people around, since Roman's in love with his roommate. There's also another gay couple, so they have to be separated too."  
"Who am I moving in with?" I wondered.  
"Some dude named Logan. I'm moving in with Patton. Roman's moving in with someone called Virgil." Janus answered.  
He didn't have very much to pack, so we agreed he'd be the one to move out and Logan would move in with me. On his way out the door I just had to ask one question.  
"You said Roman was under the impression we were in love. I'm most certain I'm in love with you. Do you love me back?"  
He stopped in his tracks. He was silent for a moment.  
"Maybe."  
"Then why do you help Tessa get rid of gay people?" I asked softly. "Why get rid of people like us?"  
"I can't go home. This is the only way I can stay." I was fairly certain I saw a tear sliding down his cheek.  
"We'll figure this out. See ya later my snake boy."  
"See ya Dukey." I though I saw a smile tug at his lips as he left.  
A couple of hours later some guy came into my dorm.  
"You're Remus?" He asked once he set his bags down. I nodded.  
"You're Logan."  
"Yup. Accused of being in a relationship with your roommate?"  
"Yeah, but being honest we're together for real now." Logan looked surprised at my confession.  
"A homosexual relationship at Seacrest Academy? With the guy who's helping Tessa?" His face said that the information didn't add up.  
"No one knows other than you. And you won't tell anyone."  
"How do you know I won't?" Logan arched an eyebrow.  
"You're in a relationship with Virgil, weather you wanted me to or not I know. I have access to everything with Janus's help. You don't tell on me I don't tell on you?" I proposed. Logan hesitated, but shook my hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Lord Virgil Lua

"Hey roomie." A guy announced as he walked into my dorm. I looked up from my phone. It was that damned Sanders boy, the one who'd made that scene at lunch. I groaned.  
"How the hell did I get stuck with someone like you?" I mumbled.  
"Speak up Hot Topic, can't hear you."  
"I said hi." I lied going back to scrolling Tumblr.  
"You're one happy guy." The Sanders guy grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Name's Roman, even though you probably already know who I am." I shrugged. "You're Virgil, right?" I nodded, not really paying much attention. Roman sat down next to me. He didn't say anything, he just kinda stared at me.  
"Can I help you?" I finally asked.  
"Uh, no." He looked away.  
Even though he was looking anywhere but at me I was still uncomfortable. I decided to see if Logan wanted to go grab something to eat. Even though we weren't technically in a relationship, it felt like he wanted to be in one with me just as much as I wanted one with him.  
We met at a coffee shop a little ways down the road from Seacrest. Logan ordered a plain coffee, and I didn't order anything.  
"You good?" Logan asked. I nodded. "Have you got your books yet?"  
"Nah. I was meeting my new roommate."  
"Who is it?"  
"Roman fucking Sanders. The one who made the big scene."  
"Ah. You like him okay?"  
I shrugged. "Not as good as you." I felt my face heat up. I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Logan was blushing too.  
"My new roommate isn't as good as you either." Logan whispered. "Love you."  
My head jerked up and we made eye contact. "I... I love you too..." My voice trailed off. It'd been so long since I'd told anyone that.  
"I'll be right back." Logan went up to the counter. He brought back a vanilla milkshake and two straws. We sipped on the shake whilst talking about the classes we had tomorrow.  
"Sure I'm ready!" I insisted after the fourth time Logan offered to lend me his book. "If not it's not like I need proper manners and shit anyways."  
Logan laughed. "You need a passing grade to go to the ball this Friday, and you wouldn't make me go alone would you?"  
"That is literally the lamest way to ask someone out."  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is did it work?" Logan smiled.  
"See ya at class tomorrow nerd." I smiled as I ran out the door. For once in my life I was happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Prince Roman Sanders

I slammed my sketchbook shut as Virgil came back in our dorm. He glanced at me on the way to his room. I sighed and went back to drawing.  
My phone rang.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey kiddo!" Patton answered. "Just wanted to check in and see how you and your new roommate are getting along."  
"I didn't really get to meet him. He went on a date with his boyfriend, then locked himself in his room. You like yours?"  
"Remus seems nice enough."  
"Remus Sanders?"  
"Mhm. Anyways, wanna go try yoghurting later?"  
"Sure."  
"Great there's a place down the road. Meet you there in fifteen?"  
"Yeah."  
«»«»«»«»«»  
After the date I returned to my dorm. Janus was waiting inside.  
"Took your sweet time." He muttered.  
"What do you want?" I glared.  
"Just to talk."  
"Nothing about Tessa?"  
He shook his head. "When you mentioned me and Remus being a thing you killed my position of power. Now I'm on just as bad terms with Tessa as you, which is why I'm here. I need in on your rebellion. If I'm not on Ruler Swan's side I guess I'm on the Pride side."  
"The 'Pride Side'." I repeated. "I like that and I'm gonna use it. That aside, how do I know I can trust you?"  
Janus shrugged. "Is it worth the risk to you?"  
"It could be. What do you have to offer?"  
Janus smiled. "This." His body morphed into mine. My jaw dropped open.  
"Welcome to the Pride Side!"


	21. Chapter 21

Knight Janus Adler

"Hey Janus!" Patton greeted enthusiastically. "How'd your meeting with Ro go?"  
"It went well." I answered. "I'm gonna go see Remus in a few."  
"Think he'll join us?" Patton asked. I shrugged.  
«»«»«»«»«»  
"You know it doesn't have to be this way Jan?" Remus asked as we walked towards Tess's office. "We could be a public couple, for real?"  
"No we can't!" I snapped. I wasn't opposed to the idea, but Tessa would send me back to my Dad if she knew I was actually in a relationship with Remus. True, we were a couple, but what Tessa doesn't know can't hurt her. As far as she knew we were faking to get close to Roman, so we could effectively get rid of him.  
"It was just a suggestion." Remus mumbled as we entered Tessa's office.  
"How did your meeting go?" Tessa asked.  
"He thinks I'm one of them. I'll get Remus in soon." I answered. "At this rate he'll be out in a week."  
Tessa nodded. "And how close are you to getting rid of Patton? And Virgil? And Logan?"  
"All of them?" I didn't know Tessa had a list of gay people.  
"Every last gay will be out of my school. I won't have such an unholy group of people residing anywhere near me. Oh, and Remus dear," Tessa turned towards him. "There are quite a few rumors going around about you being gay. Of course I know you aren't, but be a good boy and kill those rumors would you?" I felt rage flow through me as Remus nodded. Who was Tessa to tell my boyfriend to be a 'good boy'? No. I would not stand for this. I opened my mouth to object when Tessa continued. "Janus, a word with you alone?" Remus glanced at me as he left.  
"Yes, Ruler Tessa?"  
"Janus, you know you're my favourite student?" Tessa started.  
"I am?"  
"Well of course! You listen, you do and you come back. You also seem to have the top grades in the school, well, next to Logan. I don't know, maybe he's my favourite." Tessa stared at me. Where was she going with this? "Have a seat." A chair moved at her command and knocked my legs out from under me. "I know your secret Janus. You and Remus. You don't want to go home do you?" Tessa feigned sympathy. I shook my head. "Then you will do exactly as I say."


	22. Chapter 22

Lord Logan Kessler

"Hey Lo." Virgil said as he slid into the seat next to me.  
"Lord Virgil, your seat has been moved." Lord Alex informed.  
"But I don't have a book!" Virgil argued. "I've been sharing with Logan!"  
"Not my problem." Lord Alex pointed towards another seat. Virgil reluctantly obeyed.  
Lord Alex was going over Lord-like manners. I tried to stay focused but my thoughts kept drifting to Virgil. How out of character for me. I normally had no problem paying attention, blocking out any distractions, but Virgil was different. I found myself writing him a note. I absent mindedly folded the paper into an airplane. Without thinking I flew it over to him. It landed neatly on his desk. He opened it and started reading.  
Lord Alex noticed. He went over to Virgil and confiscated the note. He said something to Virgil, which Virgil answered hastily. I wished I could hear what was going on. Virgil grabbed his bag and rushed from the room. I stood and followed him out of the room.  
I saw him running through the halls. I wasn't positive but I could've sworn his cheeks glistened with tears. I chased him as fast as I could. I rounded the corner in time to see him slam the door to his dorm. I knock on the door. No answer.  
"Virge, I don't know what happened in there, but if you need me I'm right out here to talk." I sat down outside his dorm.  
After a while I heard a quiet voice on the other side of the door.  
"Lo? You still there?"  
"Mhm."  
Virgil opened the door and motioned me to join him on the couch. We sat in silence for a little while. Virgil was still crying, so I pulled him over to me. He laid his head in my lap while I wiped away the tears.  
"Logan..." He started. "Logan I..." His voice trailed off. He tried several more times to no avail.  
"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me." I whispered.  
"It's not that I don't want to... I just... Words aren't really my specialty."  
"Take however long you need, Virge. No rush."  
"I have to go home." He blurted. "I've been kicked out of Seacrest for 'unlordly conduct'. Just when I had finally found a place I enjoyed... Just when I found you. Now it's all going to be taken away."  
"Virgil I..." For once I was at a loss for words.  
"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing your struggles." Roman Sanders stood in the doorway to his room. "I may have a solution to your problems though."  
"Can't wait to hear it." Virgil grumbled, wiping away the last of his tears. At least he wasn't crying now.  
"You two could join me in rebellion."  
"I want nothing to do with you!" Virgil screamed. "You're the reason I'm in this mess Roman Sanders!"  
I had no clue what Virgil was talking about but apparently Roman did because he answered the accusation.  
"I was only trying to help. Would you rather go back to living in an apartment, barely surviving? Without me you never would've met Logan! Do you blame me for saving your ass?"  
"I was doing just fine! Now here I am having to go back to that apartment anyways! Now I've met Logan but I have to leave him behind! I don't blame Tessa for wanting you gone!" Virgil then addressed me. "Lo, I'm sorry you had to see that..."  
"It's fine. Wanna go to my dorm?" I offered. Virgil nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Squire Patton Falke

Janus was locked in his room. He'd been in there for several hours now. I'd tried to talk to him or at least get him to go outside but he refused. At least he'd accepted some of the cookies I'd baked. Finally he emerged from his room.  
"Hey Janus!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Hi Pat." He greeted.  
"So how's Re?"  
"Good I guess." Janus shrugged.  
"You going to go see him?"  
"Uh, later. Right now I need to go study."  
"Need a study buddy?" I offered. Janus shook his head, grabbed his hat and strolled out the door.  
Soon enough there was a knock on that very same door. I got up and opened the door. It was Roman. He was muttering something about someone not being grateful.  
"You good Ro?" I asked as I shut the door behind him. He nodded and collapsed on the couch. "If you need to talk I'm here to listen."  
"Nothing you need to worry about, love." He froze. "Are you okay with me calling you love and other such names?"  
"Only if I can call you pet names too." I laughed.  
"Deal." Roman smiled.  
"So does this make us 'officially' a couple? I mean technically neither of us asked the other out."  
"Pat, we've been a couple since you kissed me when we were roommates, even if neither of us asked the other one out."  
"Nice to know." I said, curling up in Roman's lap. "Is there a particular reason you came to visit though?"  
"Is it illegal for me to visit my boyfriend just because I can?"  
"I dunno." I mumbled. I felt so close to falling asleep in Roman's arms. I hadn't realised just how little sleep I'd been getting recently.  
"If it is then I'm guilty as charged."  
"Mhm." I drifted off to sleep as Roman played with my hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter kinda sucked. Hope this one is better!

Duke Remus Sanders

"Is this your boyfriend?" I asked as Logan walked in with some guy. I couldn't see the guy very well. Logan glanced at the guy, who shrugged in response. "I'll take all the nonverbal communication as a yes." The guy came out from behind Logan as they made their way over to the kitchen area of the dorm. "You're Virgil! Roman's told me all about you." In fact he'd told me more than I ever wanted to know, like how Virgil's eyes were 'the colour of melted chocolate on a warm summer day.' Honestly you'd think that since he had a boyfriend he'd be satisfied.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Virgil glared.  
"Who said it did? I was just making a statement."  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, which made me notice his eyes were brown, but not 'the colour of melted chocolate on a warm summer day' brown. I'd have to correct Roman later.  
"Excuse us." Logan said as he and Virgil went towards his room.  
"Nope!" I sprinted in front of them and refused to let them in Logan's room. "You have to spill the tea about what happened at Ro's."  
Virgil glanced at Logan, confused.  
"Oh. I told him I was going to visit you and he knows you're roommates with Roman." Logan explained.  
"And something happened since you came back so soon." I insisted.  
"Can't you go bother Janus or something?" Virgil asked.  
I didn't make eye contact as I said he was busy. In all honesty he'd been avoiding me but refused to ever say anything more than 'busy' any time I asked why.  
"Looks like I hit a nerve." Virgil noted.  
"And you can fuck off about it." I retorted.  
"As you can fuck off about me and Lo." Virgil shot back.  
I was furious. How dare he compare me keeping my personal life to him and Logan's interactions with my brother. True it wasn't really my business but he was still me brother. I felt my entire body shaking with rage as Logan pulled Virgil back from me. I felt something rip open the skin between my shoulder blades. I saw three green tentacles on either side of me. That made six total.  
"Remus?!" Logan's voice was laced with fear, a big difference from the normal composed guy he was. He stumbled back pulling Virgil (who was frozen in fear) with him. "Remus put them back!"  
"I... I can't!" I wasn't mad anymore, I was just as scared as they were.  
Virgil shook his head, then, his voice barely more than a whisper uttered a single word.  
"You."


	25. Chapter 25

Lord Virgil Lua

I stumbled backwards, falling into Logan. This couldn't be.  
"You're..." My voice trailed off. Remus's tentacles seemed to have triggered a memory. A memory I'd tried to forget many a time.  
"Virge?" Logan's arms were wrapped protectively around me. "Are you okay?"  
I think I nodded, but wasn't exactly sure. The world was spinning around me. I knew if Logan wasn't holding me I'd have fallen over by now. I looked back towards Remus. He was leaning against a wall, tentacles wrapped tightly around his body.  
"Go!" He rasped.  
"You need help!" Logan argued.  
"If you give a shit about your life you'll get out right fucking now!" When Remus looked over towards us his eyes seemed to have a greenish glow to them.  
"Remus you-"  
"Get the hell out of here!" I cut Logan off, pulling him towards the door.  
"But Remus needs help!" Logan insisted.  
"Logan he can handle this! He's done it before!"  
"How do you know?" Logan asked, while finally running with me out the door.  
"I'll tell you once we're safe." I decided.  
"But we're out of the room? Isn't that safe?"  
I shook my head. "As long as you're with me you're never truly safe; however we can be safer than we are right now, c'mon!"  
We went back to my dorm. Thankfully Roman wasn't there. I slammed and locked the door. I slid down to the floor, head in my hands.  
"You good?" Logan wrapped his arms around me. I sank into the embrace. "It's okay now."  
"It's never okay." I mumbled.  
"What was all that about?" Logan asked. I sighed. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I'd understand."  
"It's not that I don't want you knowing, it's more of a I don't wanna deal with it." But can you keep things to yourself forever? I wondered.  
"You can't keep it away forever." Logan whispered. "Trust me I know."  
"How would the great, always composed Logan know about keeping things away and running away from things?" I asked.  
"I'm human too. I run away from things too."  
I felt Logan stroking my hair. It was oddly calming. "I said I'd tell you, so I guess I have to now don't I?" I realised.  
"Not if you don't want to." Logan assured.  
"I'm gonna keep my word. When I was younger, about twelve, I started having these dreams. Dreams about princes and dragons and other fairytale like things. That was all well and good until the end. The end of every dream ended in flames. Lime green fire and silhouettes dancing through the flames. The silhouettes changed from dream to dream, well, most changed. One was consistent. A guy with two arms and six tentacles. He always seemed to be there. I couldn't see what caused the silhouette, but I knew I didn't like it. As of today I know it's Remus. Remus Sanders, which of course isn't a stretch after what Roman did, but that's something for another day."  
Logan seemed to be processing, but before he ever said a word Roman was staggering through the door and collapsing on the couch, covered in cuts and bruises.


	26. Chapter 26

Prince Roman Sanders

"Roman? Roman c'mon please wake up!"  
My eyes fluttered open. I could see a blur of a person standing over me.  
"He's awake!" Someone exclaimed. I tried to ask who was talking but only managed to make a soft groan.  
"Oh Roman you're alive!" I knew that voice, but couldn't place it.  
"Roman can you speak?" I tried to and released another groan.  
"Quite frankly I think this is an improvement."  
"Oh come now Virge, he's just coming to. Can we get some positivity?"  
"I'm positive it's an improvement then." Yes that was Virgil. Now who was everyone else in the room?  
My vision was clearing, but not quite enough to make out the blurry people.  
"Roman, give us a thumbs up if you can hear us."  
I tried to lift my arm. Pain seared through it. I winced and moaned slightly.  
"Is that a yes?" Someone asked. Patton. That's who it was. My brain finally placed the voice.  
"I'd assume so." Logan answered. "Roman can you move? Or speak?"  
"Hi." I managed.  
"He's recovering surprisingly well." Logan noted.  
"Unfortunately." Virgil grumbled.  
"C'mon Virgil, positive please?" Logan responded.  
"Can I sit up?" I asked. I was glad to be able to speak again.  
"We can try. I guess if the medication wore off enough you can talk now you'll probably be fine." Logan then came over and lifted me into a sitting position. I looked around the room.  
I was in my room with Logan, Patton, Remus, Janus and a very unhappy looking Virgil. Virgil and I made eye contact for a very brief moment, then he said:  
"I have to go pack, see you later Lo."  
"Alright." Logan then directed his attention back towards me. "How much pain are you in?"  
"Oh you know, everything hurts and I kinda wanna die." I shrugged.  
"Well the pain killers shouldn't have worn off quite yet, and you can't have more. I'd suggest-"  
"Are you hungry?" Remus interrupted. "Patton brought food for you."  
"Very hungry." I answered.  
Patton brought in a bowl cream of broccoli. I wondered how he knew it was my favorite soup, but that thought quickly left as a new, potentially scarier thought creeped in my mind.  
"How long was I out?" I asked.  
"A couple of days." Logan answered.  
"Today is Friday...?" I asked hesitantly. Logan nodded. "And it's what time of day?"  
"About three in the afternoon."  
"Am I well enough to go to the dance?" I knew the answer before Logan shook his head.  
"You should stay in bed for at least another day or two."  
"So that's it? I just have to sit around and wait for my wounds to heal?"  
"Pretty much, and seeing as no one seems to know how you got injured we can't treat the wounds very well."  
I thought about that for a moment. I was injured, and no one knew why. I should know why. I couldn't remember how I got injured, despite my effort.  
"Do you know how you were injured?" Patton asked.  
"No..."


	27. Chapter 27

Knight Janus Adler

"Tessa!" I slammed the door in Remus's face so I could have a private chat with the Ruler.  
"Have a problem?" Tessa asked as she closed a folder on her desk.  
"Yes! You almost fucking killed Roman!"  
"Yes and?"  
"And you promised me that he would die by my hand!"  
"And that's precisely why I only almost killed him and didn't kill him right then and there." Tessa opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled a long jagged knife. "This is the blade Roman will die by." She stuck it into the desk. "And your hand will be the one to wield it."  
"Of course, Ruler Tessa." I felt my heart beat faster as I walked towards the knife.  
"Oh, and one more thing, Knight Adler."  
I stopped moving and made eye contact with the woman.  
"I need a little favor and then we'll be all even kay?" Her voice was the softest I'd ever heard it. She stuck her hand out to shake and if I did I'd set that I owed her a favor.  
"But what do I owe you?" I asked.  
"Everything. If you don't shake on this everything you care about will crumple around you. You will be devastated."  
"If I shake your hand that won't happen?" I verified.  
"If you shake right now you'll have everything you could ever dream of."  
"And Remus?"  
"Remember our earlier agreement? You are to not be interacting with that boy, but he'll be much better off if you shake my hand."  
I knew something was off but couldn't place what. I grabbed Tessa's hand and shook it. A slight smile spread across her face.  
"The favor I ask is very simple: kill Remus Sanders."  
"YOU SAID HE'D BE BETTER OFF!" I screamed as I backed away. "YOU SAID MY WORLD WOULDN'T CRUMBLE AROUND ME! NEWSFLASH: REMUS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THEREFORE A LARGE PART OF MY WORLD!"  
"You know Janus, I'd have thought you of all people would better analyze what I said. I said you would have everything you ever dreamed of, not everyone." Tessa's face had curled into a cruel smile.  
"You can't make me!" I glared.  
"You're right, I can't, but you already made yourself."  
"You're lying!" I heard my voice falter. My eyes widened. "The handshake. What did it do?"  
"The handshake was over this magical dagger, forged with the metal of Excalibur. Any promise made over it cannot be broken."  
"So now I have to kill Remus?" I asked, collapsing into a chair. Tessa nodded, tossing the dagger to me.  
"Oh, and if you don't do it with the dagger you will suffer consequences. Good day Janus."  
I shoved the dagger into my cloak and ran out the door. I felt tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. I felt someone grab me by the arm. I spun around and ran into Remus.  
"Jan are you okay?" He asked. I didn't answer, burying my face in his chest. "Janus please tell me what's going on?"  
I looked up at him. He wiped the tears from my face, but new ones replaced them. I shook my head and pushed away from him, running down the hall.  
"Janus!" I heard him chasing me as I disappeared into the crowd of people.


	28. Chapter 28

Lord Logan Kessler

I knocked on the door to Virgil's room. "Virgil can I come in?"  
"Sure." Virgil mumbled. I closed the door behind me. Virgil was buried under a pile of blankets, staring at some papers. "Good for nothing Sanders." He mumbled.  
"Virge you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him. I glanced at the papers he was staring at. They were all drawings of him. Very good drawings. "Did you draw these?" Virgil shook his head. "Who did?"  
"Roman."  
"He did all these since you've been roommates?"  
"Maybe these. Not the rest."  
"The rest?" My brow furrowed.  
"Yeah. He has an entire drawer of them." Virgil shifted so his head was in my lap. I started playing with his hair as I spoke.  
"He has an obsession?"  
"That's putting it lightly."  
"Mind explaining?" I asked.  
"Roman's been stalking me for a while now. Probably four or five years. He sent what he thought were anonymous checks to pay for my apartment. He didn't know I knew who sent them. He just kinda kept popping up everywhere. He sent Remus to my dreams, like I told you earlier this week, to see what I dreamed of. He always provided exactly what I dreamed of. We'd never spoken before we were roommates, but he always seemed to know everything about me."  
"Well he seems like quite the stalker." I noted. Virgil nodded. "You okay?"  
"I guess... Oh and I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"Hm." I acknowledged. "Virgil, dear, since we have to go our separate paths tomorrow, and since you weren't allowed at the dance tonight, how about we have more fun than anyone at that dance?" Virgil looked up at me, confused. I moved Virgil's head from my lap. "I'll be right back."  
I ran out of his room. I had to be quick. I ran towards my dorm. I threw open the doors to my dorm. Remus was in there.  
"What are you doing back? You're supposed to be at the dance." Remus said.  
"I could say the same to you." I answered as I went into my room.  
"Ah well let's just say I was there but had to leave." Remus shrugged. "Why aren't you there?"  
"Virgil wasn't invited." I called from my room. I picked up my CD player, aux cord and some snacks.  
"Having a party?" Remus arched an eyebrow.  
"Just making Virgil's last night here memorable."  
"Say, what if Roman interrupts you? I can go keep him busy." Remus offered, then added. "I need to talk to him anyways."  
"Sure I answered."  
Remus and I sprinted towards Virgil's dorm. When we arrived Remus went into Roman's room and I went into Virgil's.  
Virgil glanced at my armful of stuff. "Prepared for anything aren't we? Now mind telling me what we're doing?"  
"C'mere." I held out my hand to Virgil as I turned on some music. Virgil smiled and shook his head as he stood up and took my hand. I pulled him in close and we started dancing. He rested his head on my shoulder. I felt the rest of the world fade away as we waltzed around the room. Virgil was the only thing that mattered.  
"I love you." Virgil mumbled into my shoulder.  
"Love you too Virge." I whispered.  
I didn't know how long we danced for before Virgil moved his head and made eye contact with me.  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." I smiled. I felt my lips press against his. I didn't know who had instigated the kiss, but neither of us minded. Virgil mumbled something into my mouth, but I couldn't make out the words.  
A scream rang from Roman's room. Virgil pulled back from the kiss instinctively hissing towards the scream.  
"Stay here." I said, running into Roman's room.


	29. Chapter 29

Squire Patton Falke

"Ro..." I whispered, falling to my knees beside his unmoving body. Remus joined me. "Roman please!" I felt the tears stream down me cheeks as I moved his hand from his stomach. There was blood seeping through his white shirt around the stab wound. "Ro we'll get you through this." I pulled his shirt up, with Remus's help. The wound was all the way through his stomach. I didn't know what to do with a wound. Logan. He would know what to do. I stood up, flinging tears as I ran towards the door. Janus stepped in front of me.  
"Going somewhere Patton?"  
"Let me get Logan!" I pleaded. "Please, he'll know what to do!"  
"Or I could-" Janus was cut off my someone jiggling the locked door.  
"Roman? Remus?" It was Logan.  
I opened my mouth to call to Logan but Janus put a hand over my mouth.  
"One word and I will make Roman suffer." Janus hissed. He then mimicked Remus. "What do you need Lo?" Remus opened his voice but Janus stretched a newly grown arm over to cover his mouth too.  
"Is everything alright in there? I heard a scream and was worried."  
"All good! Roman and I were just playing a little game."  
"Can I come in to see how Roman's healing?" I could hear in Logan's voice he knew something was wrong.  
"He's doing fine, right Ro?" Janus then mimicked Roman. "Yup! I'm doing fine."  
"Okay then..." I heard Logan's footsteps recede towards Virgil's room. Janus uncovered my mouth and I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Remus came over and pulled me into a hug.  
"Roman was a brave guy." He whispered. "And he loved you. You're one lucky guy go have someone like Roman love you. You know he would've done the same for you."  
"But why?" I looked up at Janus. He was cleaning the bloodstained jagged dagger.  
He shrugged. "I wasn't intending to murder Roman today, but he got in the way."  
"He didn't just 'get in the way', he literally took the stab for me!" Remus snapped. "You said you loved me! If this is how you love I don't want it!" Janus flinched at the harsh words. He opened his mouth to say something. He mouthed words, but no sound came out. "Speak up." Remus raised an eyebrow.  
"I can't say it." Janus mumbled. His eyes lit up. "I can't say it but I can write it!"  
He snatched a pencil and notepad from Roman's desk. I guess he won't be needing it now anyways. Janus scribbled something down and handed the paper to Remus. Remus read it, then handed it to me. The note explained that he had made a promise to kill Remus over a magic dagger which made it binding.  
"And," said Janus. "As you ought to remember, we were going to kill Roman anyways."  
"What?" I asked, pushing Remus away. "You planned on killing Roman?"  
"I... I was planning on letting Janus... And as long as I didn't tell anyone I'd get to be Prince Remus instead of Duke..."  
"Everyone here is only here for their own good." I whispered. "Roman was different."  
"Hate to burst your bubble Patton, but Roman was only here because our parents are homophobes, and he didn't expect Tessa to not let him run rampant since he's a Sanders." Remus explained.  
"I... I... You're lying!" I sobbed. Remus shook his head.  
"Well I must be on my way now." Janus said as he took his leave. Remus followed him. That left me and Roman.  
"Roman... I love you... Please tell me you aren't here for your own benefit..." I hugged Roman. "Logan!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Logan came rushing in.  
"What happened?" He started checking pulses and dressing the wound.  
I explained how Roman had stumbled from the bed and taken the stab for Remus. I explained about Janus's promise to Tessa and how Janus hadn't let me get Logan right away. I told the story all out of order and apologised but it was the best I could do at the moment.  
"You're fine." Logan assured.  
"Will he be okay?" I asked, wiping my nose on my sleeve.  
Logan bit his lip. "He may recover, but the chances are slim to none."


	30. Chapter 30

Duke Remus Sanders

Why? Why had I agreed to assist in killing Roman? My thoughts were variations on that question, and no answer seemed satisfactory.  
I followed Janus into Tessa's office.  
"Roman is dead!" Janus announced.  
"And now since I didn't tell anyone, aren't I a Prince?" I asked.  
"I do believe our terms were you had to help, were they not?" Tessa raised an eyebrow.  
"I-" I was cut off.  
"And seeing as you didn't help, I see no reason for you to be named a Prince. You didn't support your side of the bargain."  
"But Roman is dead! Don't I get something for not warning him?" I tried. If I didn't benefit, what good was Roman being dead?  
"What do you want? A 'good job'? A pat on the back? Why do you deserve either of those when all you did was keep your mouth shut. Roman wouldn't have believed you even if you told him what I was planning. Now Janus, the other deal? Now's your chance."  
Janus pulled the dagger from his coat. 'Run' he mouthed at me. I ran towards the door. It was locked. Janus stood in front of me, dagger raised, tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. He slammed the knife towards me. I slid down the door, barely dodging. He pulled the knife out of the wall and ran towards me, but he wasn't quite fast enough.  
I threw open the doors on to the balcony, glanced down, took one look back and propelled myself from the balcony. I heard Janus scream as I fell through the air. I closed my eyes as I plunged into the icy water.


	31. An Apology From The Author

I will not be updating today. I started writing and it was from the wrong POV, so now I have Virgil's part from someone else's perspective. I'll add two chapters tomorrow, but for now I have to go to bed. Sorry for any inconveiniences!


	32. Chapter 32

Lord Virgil Lua

Logan sat at the foot of my bed. He had bags under his eyes, almost as dark as my eyeshadow.  
"Logan, you good?" I asked. He nodded. "Worried about something?"  
"Just Roman." He answered.  
"You've done your best, we can only hope now." I comforted. Comfort wasn't really my forte, but I tried my best.  
"But I could've done more if I'd have realised that Janus and Remus were in there trying to freaking kill someone. I could've gotten in there sooner. I could've taken the hit. I could've-"  
"Whoa. Slow down there Lo. Yes you could've done those things, but then who would be there to heal you?" I crawled down to the end of the bed to sit with Logan, resting my hand on his.  
"You seem to care about this matter. Is it because you care about Roman, even if you deny it?" Logan asked, tilting his head at me.  
"I don't think I care about Roman. He literally stalks me! I care about this because you care about it and I care about you." I insisted.  
"I think if you got to know Roman you might would like him." Logan suggested.  
"As if I want anything to do with him." I laughed bitterly.  
We sat in silence. Logan's opinion never far from my thoughts. Maybe he was right. Maybe I did care about Roman a little. Maybe I should get to know him, I mean at least then I could know for fact if I liked him and not just assume I don't like my stalker.  
"Go see him." Logan suggested, pulling me from my thoughts.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"Go see Roman. I can tell you're thinking about him. Go try to get to know him. I'm only a text or call away if you need me." With that Logan left my room.


	33. Chapter 33

Prince Roman Sanders

My eyes fluttered open.  
"Roman!" Patton greeted enthusiastically.  
"Patton? Am I dead?" I mumbled.  
"Of course not." Patton assured, brushing some hair from my face.  
"Nothing in this world can take me out, not even Janus with a dagger and six extra arms." I mumbled.  
"Nothing can take out the great Roman Sanders." Patton agreed. "Logan! Roman's up!"  
Logan came striding in. He grabbed my wrist, checking my pulse.  
"You're gonna be my medic in my kingdom." I decided.  
"I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer." Logan stated, then addressed Patton. "He may actually recover."  
"That's good. Ro, anything you need before I go?"  
"I think I'm good." I tried to sit up. I felt a surge of pain from my abdominal area. I glanced down and saw the bloodied bandages wrapped around my stomach. "How bad is it?" I asked Logan as Patton left.  
"It's not good by any stretch, but seems to be recovering somehow. You're lucky you didn't die right after you were stabbed." Logan glanced towards the door.  
"Need to go see Virgil?" I guessed. Logan nodded. "Go ahead. His wellbeing is more important than mine."  
Logan gave me a confused look as he stood to leave.  
"Oh! Before you go can you pass me that sketchbook?" Logan did as I requested, the departed.  
I opened my latest sketch. Another of Virgil. I sighed and ripped out the paper. The guy I'd been crushing on since elementary school now had a boyfriend, and it wasn't me. I started doodling while I thought. My thoughts bounced between Patton and Virgil and Logan. I knew Remus should be in there somewhere, but after taking the blow for him, then his not being here when I woke up? I really didn't wanna be bitter, but I was. I glanced at my doodle. Another of Virgil. I balled up the paper and threw it towards the trashcan. It bounced harmlessly off the rim of the can.  
I tried to draw people, but they all had Virgil's characteristics. His eyes, his clothing style, his hair, his walk. I seemed to not be able to draw anything but Virgil. I threw my entire sketchbook towards the trashcan. It thudded against the wall, then crashed into the trashcan.  
"Easy there Roman." A voice said from my door. I glanced up. It was Virgil.  
"What do you want?" I asked. The last few encounters I'd had with Virgil hadn't exactly gone well so I'd been avoiding him. Well, as much as roommates could.  
Virgil picked up my doodle of him. "This is..." He started. I waited for some insult to follow those words. Garbage, a waste of paper, etc. "Really good."  
"Yeah well there's no need to be rude- wait what?" I felt my cheeks redden.  
"What's this?" Virgil pulled the (now bent up) sketchbook from the trash can.  
"It's nothing!" I panicked, but it was too late, Virgil was already flipping through it.  
"They're great. Why'd you try to get rid of it?"  
"They aren't what they need to be." I shrugged.  
"Ro..." Virgil started. "Roman I think you hold yourself to impossible standards. You gotta ease up on yourself."  
"But if I can do better, why suffice with worse?" I asked.  
"Because even if you can do better sometimes, you can't always. Now on another note-" Virgil didn't get to finish that sentence due to Janus running in carrying Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's later than I'd have liked but it's here.


	34. Chapter 34

Knight Janus Adler

"Why did you bring him here?" Roman asked. "I mean you wanted him dead anyways right?"  
"Well forgive me for trying to save your brother." I snapped. I felt bad bringing Remus here to be healed, just to kill him by my own hands.  
"C'mon Remus wake up." Roman begged.  
"He probably needs rest, Roman." I suggested. I pushed some of Remus's wet dark hair from his forehead. My hand lingered on his face until Roman noticed. I quickly pulled mg hand away.  
"If you love him, why don't you find a way to break the promise?" Roman whispered.  
"Tessa says there's no way." I sighed. "And I'm assuming since someone told you about the promise they told you how it has to happen?"  
"What if you didn't have the dagger?"  
"Tessa said if I didn't kill Remus by the dagger I'd suffer consequences, I'm assuming that means I'd still kill him."  
"What if we kill Tessa? Would that break the promise?" Roman asked.  
"Possibly. Where's Logan? He'd probably be able to speculate on this accurately."  
"He left with Virgil earlier, remember?"  
Ah yes. Logan left with Virgil after I accidentally interrupted Virgil and Roman bonding.  
"Did I interrupt anything important earlier?" I decided to ask.  
Roman shrugged. I took that as a yes. I felt like I should apologise, but decided to sit in silence instead. After a few minutes Remus opened his eyes.  
"Roman." He said, then noticed me. "And Janus. Janus who tried to kill me. Janus who wants me dead."  
I felt the little hope for forgiveness I'd held onto shatter. Tears stung my eyes as I fled the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Lord Logan Kessler

"Logan I can't do it again." Virgil mumbled, pacing my dorm. "I finally got up the courage to talk to Roman and apologise for the ass I've been towards him and Janus freaking interrupted it!"  
"Remus was and possibly still is dying. Janus was actually nice enough to bring Remus to Roman so he could say goodbye." I explained.  
"I didn't say it was bad, but my anxiety is not going to let me have a heartfelt moment with Roman ever again." Virgil ran a hand through his hair. I reached out an arm and pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil buried his face in my chest.  
"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but you're leaving today Virgil. There's no need to have another heartfelt moment with Roman."  
"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I have a plan!" Roman stood in the doorway of my dorm, Remus, Janus and Patton right behind him.  
"Of course you do." Virgil muttered. Turning around and resting the back of his head on my chest.  
"We all agree we need to get rid of Tessa, right?" Roman arched an eyebrow. I nodded and so did Virgil. "Then we're going to have to work together to get rid of her. Remus and I can take her out if we can get close enough. Patton you're gonna have to guard. Janus you need to get her attention. Logan and Virgil, you need to be there for backup in case Tessa notices me and Remus."  
"And when exactly is this happening?" Logan asked. "Virgil is supposed to be going home today."  
"Virgil isn't going anywhere and if Tessa tries to make him leave there's six of us to one of her. If it would make you feel better we can hide the fact that Virgil's still here though."  
"That would make pulling him out a power move." Janus pointed out. Roman nodded in agreement.  
"So we're all settled?" Roman asked. The group answered different variations of 'yes'.


	36. Chapter 36

Squire Patton Falke

Janus threw open the door to our dorm. He stormed in rather unhappily.  
"Did the meeting with Tessa and Re not go over well?" I asked, pulling fresh brownies out of the oven.  
"Define well." Janus answered, taking the brownie I offered him.  
"Wanna elaborate?" I pushed. Janus shrugged.  
"I guess I need to talk to Roman." He muttered.  
"Remus probably has the covered Jan. And Roman is gonna tell us all whatever Remus tells him and-"  
"Remus hasn't told anyone anything!" Janus snapped. He clenched his jaw, burying his face in his hands.  
"Janus what happened?" I pulled Janus into an embrace. "Janus please tell me."  
"Why should I? So you can go run to Roman and expect him to make everything better? It was a mistake trusting him! I could've done everything myself and-"  
"Janus calm down." I commanded. He looked up at me. I saw that he'd been crying, even if the tears had mostly stopped now. "Jan, I know you hate it when I tell you things like this, but you can't handle everything on your own."  
"I should be able to." Janus finally relaxed in my arms. "I can turn into people and I can summon up to six extra arms and I can't freaking take on Tessa!"  
"Janus, Tessa isn't a human. You should know that just as well as anyone else here."  
"She's not?" Janus asked. My eyes widened. How in tarnation had I forgotten that wasn't common knowledge?  
"Uh... No she's not..." I looked away from Janus.  
"Let's make a deal, Patton. You tell me about how you know so much about Tessa, and I tell you why Remus hasn't told anyone anything."  
I hesitated. "Deal, but you go first."  
"What if I don't trust you to not double-cross me." Janus speculated.  
"Janus, I know you're a fluent liar. Take my offer or leave it." I didn't like being that unyielding, but if that's what it took to not be stabbed in the back, so be it.  
"Okay then..." Janus said hesitantly. "Remus won't be telling anyone because Tessa has him. She won't let him leave until Roman's dead. Your turn."  
"That's... Quite petty of her." I muttered.  
"Yeah it is. Now hold up your half of the deal."  
"I know so much about Tessa because she's my aunt..." I whispered.  
"Does that mean you aren't human?" Janus asked. He seemed intrigued.  
"I'm not human." I confirmed.  
"Then what are you and Tessa?"  
"Elves."


	37. Chapter 37

Duke Remus Sanders

I pulled on the strands of light and shadow that bound me to the pillar (Tessa's a light and shadow weaver by the way, which means she can morph light and shadow into objects and such). If I ever got out of here I knew I had to tell Roman to rethink our plan. Tessa controlling light and shadow? Not very good odds of killing her with blunt force.  
"Come now Remus, don't you trust Janus to come through for you? Don't you think he'd gladly kill Roman to have you instead? Doesn't he love you?" Tessa lifted up my chin, forcing me to look into her cold stare.  
"I trust him with my life." I answered.  
"You may trust him with your life, but I have news for you: love isn't real, and it's definitely not real between two guys. Janus doesn't love you, he likes you for your connections, and if you cared anything about your family you'd get rid of him before he hurts them." Tessa moved back over to her desk. My chin fell to rest on my chest.  
Did Janus really just want me for my connections? He was only a knight, and I was a Duke and Roman a prince.  
Someone I didn't know came bursting into Tessa's office.  
"Tessa! Roman, Virgil and Logan are causing a scene in the cafeteria!" The person panted. "I tried to find Janus to have him break it up, but I can't find him."  
Tessa mumbled something about a 'good for nothing knight' and swept out of the room.  
The guy morphed into Janus and rushed over to me. "We're getting you out of here now." Janus pulled the jagged dagger he was supposed to kill me with and started cutting the ropes binding me to the pillar. The ones made of light broke easily, the shadow ones did not. Whenever Janus cut one shadow bond it reconnected itself. Janus cursed under his breath.  
"Need some help?" Patton asked as he came over and crouched next to Janus.  
"You said you could only weave light though." Janus said.  
Patton shook his head. "I said I could only bend one of the two that Tessa could. I can bend shadows." Patton waved his hand and the shadows seeped into the ground. "Now let's get out of here before Tessa comes back."  
"Too late." I pointed towards Tessa who was entering her office. She had Roman, Logan and Virgil with her.


	38. A note from the author

I'm taking a break from this fanfiction, for hopefully a week because writing every day, even if it isn't much, is draining me and I need to keep my grades up. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back from their break!!

Lord Virgil Lua

I tried to move, but the shadows held firm. I tried to scream, but the sounds never left my throat in more than a whimper. Logan glanced at me, defeat on his face. Roman, on the other hand looked generally happy. Why? I dunno, this wasn't going according to plan. Logan seemed not not have noticed how happy Roman seemed, but Remus had. Remus was staring at his brother with a quizzical expression. Roman smiled at his brother.  
"Janus, glad to see you." Tessa greeted. "And Patton, so nice to see you again! And Remus, I guess Janus did come through for you, but I suppose you can check his motives later."  
Patton glanced at Roman. Roman gave a brief nod. Patton waved his hand, and the shadows binding Roman, Logan and me disappeared.  
"Patton Falke!" Tessa scolded, trying to bind Remus who was charging at her with a mace. I didn't know where he'd gotten the mace, but whatever way he had one now. Tess managed to deflect the blow with a spike of light.  
Roman approached Tessa from behind. With a flick of her wrist a rope of shadow pulled his feet out from under him, sending his sword flying towards me. Logan crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. The sword skittered across the floor behind us.  
When I looked back towards Tessa, she was holding onto Janus' wrists in one hand, his crooked dagger in the other. She'd already bound Remus, Roman and Patton in light. I felt ropes of light wrap around me as Logan was pulled off of me in his own bonds.  
"I had high hopes for you Janus. You had so much potential, but you defied me, and I must make examples of those who don't listen." Tessa held the dagger against Janus' neck as she spoke, slowly dragging down to the bottom of his neck. "Really is a pity." Tessa pushed the dagger into Janus' throat and slit it all the way up to his chin. She tossed the limp body aside, ignoring Remus' screams.


	40. Chapter 40

I am terribly sorry but I put off writing this chapter, and its now late at night and my brain is struggling to make coherent sentances, so there will be no update today, once again, I'm terribly sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

Prince Roman Sanders

I smiled as Tessa turned towards me.  
"Roman Sanders." Tessa drawled. "The one and only Prince Roman. How does it feel to be helpless? To not be able to stop me from taking others lives, how does it feel?" Tessa crouched down in front of me her eyes locked with mine. She raised an eyebrow. "Killing your brother's boyfriend didn't even faze you." Tessa mussed. "How cold."  
"You're one to talk." I muttered.  
"Come now, I know I'm not the nicest person, I'm just... Realistic. I understand how things work, Roman. How would you feel if I explained your thought process to everyone, and explained why it doesn't bug you that Janus is dead?" Tessa smiled cruelly.  
"Go for it bitch. You don't know my thought process." I heard my voice falter a little, and Tessa did too.  
"Remus dear, would you like to know why Roman isn't fazed?" Tessa stood over Remus now. Remus nodded faintly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Roman doesn't care because he planned it. He knew that Janus would do anything to save you, Remus. Roman didn't care for Janus much, so he used him to get you out and he knew I'd kill Janus after I figured out he betrayed me. Now that Janus is dead, he can't kill you or Roman, as he promised."  
Okay so maybe Tessa did know my thought process, but it was for the greater good.  
"Roman, tell me it isn't true." Remus pleaded. I opened my mouth to lie, but I couldn't form words.  
Tessa laughed coldly. "Angry Remus? You have every right to be. How about we make Roman pay, hm?"  
"Don't do a thing to Roman!" Patton interrupted. "He didn't mean for Janus to die, I'm sure of it! He just can't form the right words right now, right dear?"  
"I..." I started. I knew I couldn't lie to Patton.  
"So what if he knew Janus would die?" Logan piped up. "Janus wasn't exactly the nicest person, especially not to Roman. Roman also knew Janus was supposed to kill him and his brother. You can't just paint Roman as the villain without noticing he did make a bad choice, but for the right reason. Am I saying Roman is perfectly in the right? No. I'm saying no one is perfect and we all make mistakes."  
"Thanks Logan." I muttered.  
"Well whatever way, I think Roman needs a lesson." Tessa walked over towards Patton. Oh no, wherever this was going was not good. "You always were my favorite nephew." Tessa shoved Janus' old dagger down at Patton's chest.  
Claaaaang.  
Remus' mace was over Patton's chest. Tessa's dagger was implanted in the mace.  
"You dare defy me?" Tessa screeched. "You saw what happened when Janus defied me."  
"And this is pay back for killing him!" Remus said, swinging his mace at Tessa. Tessa sighed, waving her hand and making a shadow hand grab Remus' arm, stopping his swing.  
"All of you Sanders are the same." Tessa grumbled as she pulled her knife from the mace. "Lets try this again shall we?" Tessa slashed at Patton again. I closed my eyes.  
Claaaaang.  
"You're gonna have to try harder to kill my brother's boyfriend." Remus said in a sing-song voice. I opened my eyes to see Remus had another mace in one hand, Tessa's dagger in the other.


	42. Chapter 42

Lord Logan Kessler

Remus kicked Roman's sword towards its owner. It hit a rope of light, which shattered under the impact. Roman broke his other bonds, then moved to breaking me and Virgil out.  
I rubbed my wrists. Virgil grasped my arm and pulled me over behind a pillar.  
"Roman and Remus can handle this." Virgil assured before I could suggest going to help the twins.  
"Virge, what about Patton?" I asked.  
"Shit, knew I forgot someone." Virgil muttered under his breath. Virgil motioned me to stay, as he slipped around the pillar.  
I took in the scene. Roman was collapsed against a wall, passed out. Tessa had Roman's sword in her hand, as she dueled Remus. Patton was... No where to be seen. Virgil noticed this and stopped moving.  
"Gah!" Tessa screamed as she fell over. Patton was on top of her. Remus came over to bash Tessa's face into the floor. Tessa smiled. She easily disarmed the dagger from Remus once he was close enough.  
Roman wrenched in pain as the dagger soared into his side. Patton leapt from his seat on Tessa, much to Remus' dismay. Tessa smiled and nimbly hopped to her feet.  
Patton sat over by Roman, begging him to be okay. Patton's face was damp with tears as Roman didn't respond. Tessa crouched next to him.  
"Oh Patton dear, none of this would've ever happened if you'd have stayed away from him like I'd suggested." Tessa pulled the knife from Roman's side. "But you'll recover Patton." Tessa shoved the knife in-between Roman's ribs. Patton gasped in horror. "However, I don't think Roman will recover from that." Tessa yanked the dagger from Roman's lifeless body.  
"I hate you." Patton said. He stood. In a fraction of a second Patton had himself a sword made of shadow. "You're going to pay for this."  
A look of fear flickered over Tessa's face. She started backing up, but Remus was behind her. He grabbed her arms.  
"Get her Patton!" Remus hissed. Patton raised his sword, then hesitated. Remus shook his head. He let go of Tessa and raised his mace.  
Tessa pulled Patton in front of her, just as Remus brought his mace down. Remus couldn't stop the momentum as his mace crashed into Patton's head. Patton fell back into Tessa's arms. She smiled coldly and threw away Patton's body, just as easily as she's tossed away Janus'.


	43. Chapter 43

Won't be able to update today, sorry!


	44. Chapter 44

Won't be updating today because my writing isn't satisfactory. Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow.


	45. Chapter 45

I missed today too. I will update tomorrow though, even if its not up to my standards.


	46. Chapter 46

Duke Remus Sanders

"Oh Remus, no matter how hard you try you can't beat me." Tessa's voice was cold. "You're the reason Janus is dead and you killed Patton with your own two hands. Imagine how disappointed Roman would be. He'd be devastated, heartbroken and very mad at you. I suppose its for the better that he's dead. Don't you agree?"  
"I strongly disagree, your Highness." I snarled. I raised my mace. As I brought the weapon Tessa scrambled backwards, tripping over her dress. She cursed under her breath, backing up against the wall.  
"Now Remus, lets think this through." Tessa's voice was shaking. "If you kill me you have to go home, and your parents would never accept you. No one will ever accept you."  
"I don't care." I slammed my mace down into Tessa's chest. I heard several noises, which I assumed were her ribs breaking. I nudged Tessa with my foot. She didn't move.  
I turned around. Logan was crouched next to Patton, checking his pulse. When he noticed me watching he gently shook his head.  
"Have you already checked Roman and Janus?" I asked. Logan nodded. "They're dead too?" Logan nodded again.  
I ran a hand through my hair. As I crouched next to Janus.  
"I'll miss you." I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. I brushed the hair from his face. My hand lingered on his cheek. I felt tears roll down the side of my face. In the course of less than and hour I'd lost my boyfriend and my brother.  
I turned to go say goodbye to Roman. I paused, seeing Virgil bent over him, whispering. Logan had an arm around Virgil. After a few minutes they headed towards the door.  
"Roman..." I heard my voice crack. "Roman, you were the best brother I could've ever asked for. You always supported me in whatever I wanted to do. Hell, you'd even do some if them with me. You accepted me when no one else did. You tried to convince our parents I deserved just as much love and attention as you. You took the knife for me that day in your dorm. You pulled this revolution together. I know you weren't here to see, but we did it. We killed Tessa, but not quickly enough. She got Patton, Roman. Well, I got Patton, but only because she pushed him in front of herself. I didn't mean to do it, Roman. I hope you can forgive me. There are so many things I could've done better. I could've told you about Tessa's plot to kill you. The fact that I didn't is going to chase me through life. I'm sorry I was so selfish Roman, I just wanted to feel loved, I thought surely a prince would be loved. Please forgive me, Roman. I hope you and Patton are having fun, dancing through the afterlife. I hope you two get to have the future you deserve together. I hope you're free to be as gay as you want now, without judgement from our parents. I dunno where I'm gonna go, but I'm not going home, not without you. I'm gonna miss you, Roman." The tears poured from my eyes as I hugged Roman.  
After I exited Tessa's old office I ran into Logan and Virgil.  
"Hey Remus." Logan started. "I've heard rumors that your home life isn't all that great, and after the school year or if we have to go home before since Tessa isn't here anymore-"  
"Logan is inviting you to live with us." Virgil cut Logan off.  
"I was getting there!" Logan insisted.  
"Sure you were, love. Anyways, would you like to, Remus?"  
"I... I..." My voice faltered. I certainly wanted to accept the offer, but would I be intruding if I did?  
"Its okay if you don't wanna." Logan assured.  
"No no, I do want to... But wouldn't I be intruding?"  
"You'd be fine. It'll be just the two of us right now, and we wouldn't mind a friend." Logan insisted.  
"Okay then, if you insist. I'm not paying rent though." I smiled. Virgil chuckled at the remark as we headed back towards the dorms.  
Life wasn't gonna be the same, but it was all said and done. I couldn't go back, even if I wanted to. Logan and Virgil eventually got married, but I remained a bachelor. My thoughts were never far from Janus and Roman, but having two friends by my side was helpful. Eventually I mostly healed. I can only hope that one day in the afterlife I can be reunited with Janus and Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Seacrest Academy, hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
